Wodka Martini
by Werinaya
Summary: Albus Dumbledore macht einen Ausflug in die Muggelwelt.....


Wodka Martini 

Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts saß in seinem Büro und lies seine Gedanken schweifen. Wieder einmal hatten sich so viele Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf angesammelt das er schon einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf sein Denkarium warf. Die Steinerne Schüssel mit seinen überschüssigen Silbrigen Gedanken stand in einem großen alten Holzschrank. Entschlossen stand Albus Dumbledore auf und ging zu eben jenem Schrank und hob die Steinerne Schüssel hervor. Nachdenklich stellte er sie auf seinen Schreibtisch und gab ihr einen leichten Schubs. Ein filigranes Cocktail Glas formte sich aus der Silbrigen Gedanken Substanz und Dumbledore erinnerte sich. 

" Ja das ist eine Gute Idee." Sprach er mit sich selber und zauberte sich einen Drink. 

Rückblende: 

Albus Dumbledore wollte seine Muggelkentnisse verbessern und hatte zu diesem zweg sich eine Muggelzeitung gekauft. Nachdenklich blätterte er die Londoner Times durch und las verschiedene Stellen Anzeigen. Er war der Auffassung die Muggel am besten Kennen zu lernen wenn man für einige Zeit mit ihnen Zusammenarbeitete. Da stach ihm eine Anzeige ins Auge: 

Statisten Gesucht für kleine Film Produktion Gesucht. 

Akademisches Aussehen erwünscht. 

Unter folgender Adresse mit Photographie und kurzen Lebenslauf melden... 

Dumbledore lächelte, ja warum nicht zum Film. Mit einem eleganten Schwung seines Zauberstabs zauberte er ein Bild von sich herbei und schrieb auf einem normalen Blattpapier seine Bewerbung. Da die Eulen Post für diesen Fall nicht funktionierte ging er in ein Postamt in London und warf dort seinen Brief ein. 

So kam es das Albus Dumbledore, damals noch Lehrer für Verwandlungen an der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei, zwei Wochen später in den Pinewood Studios stand. 

Ein äußerst Mißmutig dreinblickender Kostümbildner drückte ihm einen weißen Overall in die Hände und ein Blatt Papier auf dem Stand wo sich Dumbledore zu welcher Zeit einzufinden habe. Mit dem wachen Blick eines Beobachters wanderte er über das Set des Filmes, sein Auftritt sollte erst am Nachmittag abgedreht werden, so blieb genug Zeit die Muggel zu beobachten. Gerade sah er wie der Regisseure seinen Kameramann Anschrie weil wieder einmal der Blickwinkel nicht gepaßt hatte als die alles erlösende Mittagsglocke ertönte. 

Schlagartig lehrte sich das Set und ein sehr frustriert dreinblickender Regisseure stand allein in der Kulisse. Dumbledore der als einziger in seinem Weißen Overall am Rand stand handelte sich einen bitterbösen Blick des Mannes ein, bevor dieser durch eine Seitentür verschwand. Der Zauberer zuckte nur mit den Schultern und begab sich zu dem Verpflegung Zelt vor der großen Halle. 

Nach dem er sich etwas zu Essen geholt hatte, setzte er sich Etwas Abseits von den anderen Filmleuten an einen leeren Tisch. Ein Drink ja wäre die Idee, dachte er und verstohlen sah er sich um das ihn auch ja keiner Beobachtete als er seinen Zauberstab hervor holte. Dumbledore tippte auf den Tisch und ein Cocktail Glas erschien aus dem Nichts. Mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen trank er einen Schluck und dachte, Auf einen wirklich Intressanten Tag! 

Doch da wurde sein Gedanklicher Toast unterbrochen, jemand Sprach ihn an, " Guten Tag. Ist hier noch ein Platz frei?" 

Überrascht sah Dumbledore auf und erkannte einen der Schauspieler von dem Set. 

" Natürlich bitte nehmen sie Platz." Sagte Dumbledore freundlich und wies auf den leeren Stuhl ihm gegenüber. 

Der Schauspieler lächelte dankbar und setzte sich mit seinem Essenstablet gegenüber von Dumbledore auf den Stuhl. 

"Es scheint heute ein recht Anstrengender Dreh Tag zu werden." sagte der Zauberer und seufzte dabei etwas theatralisch. 

" Oh Ja. So wie ich den Regisseure kenne dürfen wir die Szene noch mindestens zehn mal drehen." Lachte sein gegenüber und griff nach einem Brötchen auf seinem Tablett. 

Da fiel sein Blick auf das Cocktailglas von Dumbledore und er sagte überrascht, " Wo haben sie das den her?" 

" Wie das hier?" sagte Dumbledore unschuldig und hob das Glas an, " Das habe ich ähm nun ja ...." 

" Was ist es den?" fragte der Schauspieler neugierig und lies dabei das Glas nicht aus den Augen. 

" Wodka Martini. Geschüttelt NICHT Gerührt!" sagte der ältere Mann verlegen. 

" Darf ich?" zögernd hob der Mann die Hand. 

" Natürlich bitte probieren sie." Dumbledore schob das Glas seinem Tischpartner zu und beobachtete mit Interesse wie dieser einen Vorsichtigen Schluck nahm. 

"Hm da kommt mir eine Idee." Meinte der Schauspieler und drehte das Glas mit den Drink in seinen Händen. 

Da läutete schon wieder die Glocke, mißmutig und frustriert erhoben sie nach und nach die anderen Menschen in Essenzelt. Der Schauspieler reichte Dumbledore das Glas und bedanke sich. 

"Da fällt mir ein. Sie spielen doch in diesem Film einen was?" fragte Dumbledore als sie ihre Tabletts weg brachten. 

" Einen Spion." Antwortete der Mann freundlich. 

" Ah und wie ist der Name dieses Spions?" fragte Dumbledore weiter. 

Der Schauspieler grinste ihn an und flüsterte nicht weniger geheimnisvoll, 

" Mein Name ist Bond. James Bond." 

Mit einem Augenzwinkern lies er den Zauberer stehen und wandte sich wieder der Großen Halle zu. 

Gegenwart: 

Dumbledore hob lächelnd sein Glas und flüsterte, " Auf den Spion ihrer Majestät!" 

Copyrights. 

Albus Dumbledore gehört Joanne K. Rowling   
Die Figur James Bond wurde erfunden von Ian Fleming   
Die Pinewood Studions gibt es wirklich in der nähe von London.   
Nachtrag der Autorin:   
Man lernt aus seinen Fehlern. Die Oben stehende Geschichte wurde von mir neu Gesetzt und ist so ( hoffe ich jedenfalls ) nun leichter zu lesen. Man möge mir verzeihen bei dem Vorherigen "Block" an Kurzgeschichte. Es war meine erste Fan Fiction auf FanFic.net. Egal ich hoffe sie gefällt euch trozdem. :-) gruß W´erinaya 


End file.
